


Captain Swan Oneshots and Drabbles

by dark__swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, CS Prompts, CS oneshot, F/M, Fluff, cs drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark__swan/pseuds/dark__swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the oneshots/drabble prompts I receive from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CS - Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in having something written, you can message my Tumblr or leave a comment below!  
> \--  
> Tumblr: @dark--swan

                **@hook-come-back-to-me (Tumblr): "CS + Halloween please. :)"**

               Emma screamed as the knife came down, sheathing itself into the woman on the television screen. It was Halloween night, and Emma had wanted nothing more than to spend it alone with an extra-cheesy pizza and her favorite classic horror films. She’d never been one to go out and party all night. Not since Neal had taken her to a frat party all those years ago, persuading her to go with him and a group of his friends to rob a gas station. She ended up going to jail for him (although it wasn’t too long, because she was a minor) and decided to never again spend Halloween anywhere but in the safety of her apartment. Pulling the blanket closer to her, she reached into a bag of candy and popped a few pieces into her mouth.

                A harsh knock at the door pulled Emma away from the movie and over to the hallway. Peering through the peephole she saw a very agitated man running his fingers through thick black hair. He bounced on his feet impatiently, as if he couldn’t wait any longer for her to open the door. The knob turned and Emma stood face to face with him, a white-knitted blanket wrapped around her shoulders. His expression changed from one of worry to one of relief.

                “Uh…can I help you?” Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

                “I’m sorry, I…I heard a scream, and I just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

                _Damn_. That accent was hot as hell, but Emma was overcome with guilt.

                “Oh god. I’m so sorry! I was watching a movie and I guess I kind of got carried away,” she said, looking at the ground sheepishly. She could feel her face flush a bright red.

                “No worries, love.”

                The two stood in awkward silence for a moment before the man cleared his throat.

                “Well, I suppose I should return to my place now. Have a nice evening.”

                Emma watched him turn away and head down the hall. Her brain was determined to let him go, but her heart was having none of that.

                “Wait!” she called out. He turned around, his pale-blue eyes locking onto hers. “Do you maybe wanna come in?”

                The man smiled.

                “I’d love nothing more. I’m Killian.”

                “Emma.”


	2. "I don't want to have a baby."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “CS angsty dialogue prompt: ‘I don’t want to have a baby.’ (I’m gonna regret asking for this one, I can feel it, so maybe it can have a fluffy ending?)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself...here's 1000 words of angsty fluff.  
> \--  
> Tumblr: @dark--swan

           Emma couldn’t breathe. Her chest was heaving as she tried to calm down, but she was too far gone. Panic attacks were frequent in her everyday life – sixteen years in foster care would do that to you, especially when someone was treated the way she had been. Touches from the older boys, whispers of “don’t tell anyone or I’ll kill you”, the slaps and shoves from the drunk man in Home #4...

                And to be quite honest, this wasn’t the first time she’d panicked about this exact same thing. Another pregnancy was NOT what Emma needed, not now. Not after everything she’d been through with Henry and her parents and Killian and god, she just needed to get away. Every part of her body screamed to run, to find Doctor Whale and beg him for an abortion. She’d never been a parent. She couldn’t be. That’s why she gave Henry away in the first place. How was she supposed to –

                “Emma? Sweetheart? Are you in there?”

                No. No, no, no, no, no. He wasn’t supposed to be home. He wasn’t supposed to find her. She had to get away, had to…

                “I-I’m fine. I’ll be…please, just –“

                “Emma, let me in.”

                Emma whimpered loudly, shaking her head as though he could see her. The sound of her pounding heart was deafening in her ears and she raked red streaks into her scalp as her nails pulled through her hair. There was another knock at the door. It was louder and rushed and terrifying.

                “Swan, open the door. Whatever it is, let me in. Let me help you,” Killian said, trying to stay calm. He couldn’t though, not really. Not when he could hear her sobbing and whispering pleads of something or other (he couldn’t quite make out the words).

                “N-no, no, no, I can’t. I…go away. I don’t – I…” She was lightheaded now and couldn’t focus on her words, her sentences. She screamed at herself internally for acting like a child, for not being able to explain what she was meaning to say.

                And then it was quiet. Killian was gone. Gone. He’d left her. He didn’t want her, never had, never would. _Stop!_ Emma said to herself. Her brain was telling her one thing, her heart another, and although she knew which to listen to, she couldn’t stop the feeling inside her.

                “Move away from the door, Emma. I have the key and I’m coming in. I don’t want to hurt you, so please, make sure you’re out of the way.”

                He’s back. He’s back…but why? Why would he want her? Why now? He can’t, he couldn’t…

                She moved. She moved to the back wall, where she’d be safe. Safe from what? From him? From her future? From the door? Why? WHY?! Why couldn’t she keep her thoughts straight?

                The clicking noise of the door’s lock could be heard and then Killian was there, kneeling in front of Emma. He’d had many a panic attack in his lifetime, after Liam, after Milah, after losing Emma so many times. The last thing he would ever do was approach her without her consent, so he stayed back, close enough to know he cared but far enough to make her feel safe from whatever it was she was so scared about.

                “Emma?” His voice was so soft, barely a whisper. _How can a man so brave, so strong, sound so worried?_ “Emma, can I come closer?”

                “No! No, please stay back.”

                Killian held his hands up, as if to show he was unarmed in the battle for her mind. “Alright, love. I won’t move. Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

                “I-I don’t think…I can’t…”

                “Emma, look at me.”

                Something about the way he said it, the worry in his voice, caused Emma’s eyes to lift up to his.

                “Please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

                “I…” Emma began, tears building in her eyes. “I don’t want to have a baby.”

                He was silent. So quiet. No chuckle, no confused “what?”, no…no breath?

                “Emma, if that’s not something you want, I would never –“ He froze, his eyes widening. “Darling, are you…?”

                And the dams burst. She was sobbing, tears streaming down her face. But he was there, holding her tightly against him. He rocked them back and forth for what could have been minutes or hours – she didn’t care. His touch brought her back down to Earth, back down to the world she’d grown to love. Everything she feared was in the past. He was her rock, and he would always make sure she knew it.

                “I’m so scared, Killian. I’m scared you’ll leave me. I’m scared Henry will think I don’t care about him. I’m scared my parents will tell me I’m not ready.”

                Killian sighed, trying to think of what to say. “You know I will never leave you. Deep down, you know that. And Henry? I’ve never seen a boy wiser than him. I know he’ll understand. He knows how much you love him. As for your parents? They believe in you. The things that have happened to you, to us, to everyone? They’re in the past. And true, there’s never a truly normal day in Storybrooke. But I will be here, and so will everyone else.”

                Emma pulled back and looked up at him.

                “Why _wouldn’t_ you leave? You never asked for a kid.”

                “Emma, I never asked because I knew how you felt about it. You’re scared, and you have every right to be. But if you’re willing to trust me…Oh, Emma. My brave, brave Emma. I’ve never been happier about anything in my life. Our child. _Our_ child. She will be my princess, my little girl. I will never let anything happen to either of you.”

                “ _’She’_?” Emma giggles through her sobs.

                “Aye, ‘she’. It just feels right, don’t you agree?”

                “And if it’s a boy?”

                “I’ll love him just the same.”


	3. Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “Can you do one where they find each other’s ticklish spots?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @dark--swan

            A movie was dancing across the screen, the colors vibrant and bold, but neither one of them was paying attention to it. As Emma’s hands curled around Killian’s neck to pull him closer, his hook was pressing into the small of her back. The loft was completely empty – usually Henry was there at least, or little Neal was left while the Charmings took a much needed night off.

                But there was no one.

                Killian growled as his fingers wrapped in Emma’s hair, his hook trailing to one of the thighs that was straddling him. The noise did certain _things_ to Emma, and she rocked her hips against his.

                “Swan, you’ll be the death of me.”

                “If this is death to you, maybe we should stop,” the blonde teased, shifting backwards to look at him with a smirk.

                “Ohhh no,” Killian said, his hand gripping her waist in an attempt to bring their lips together once more.

                Emma squealed, moving away from his touch.

                “Are you all right? Did I hurt you?” His voice was full of worry as he immediately moved his hook in front of them, looking down at it self-consciously. Emma took the metal in her hand as if to reassure him.

                “No! No, Killian. It’s just that…I’m ticklish.”

                “Oh?” A dark eyebrow raised in curiosity.

                “Don’t you dare,” Emma warned, but it was too late. Killian’s hand had returned to her side, his fingers (those very, VERY skillful fingers) stroking in an agonizing pattern across the bare skin (when had her shirt bunched up like that?). Her laughter filled the home (and Killian’s heart) as she struggled to move his hand away. Her own hands reached out to find the spot that would make HIM seize in laughter, knowing that was the only way for this torture to stop.

                And then she found it.

                They rolled over, Emma still atop Killian as he laid down, fingers still dancing across her body to find even more places that made that gorgeous sound escape from his Swan’s lips.

                “ _Mom!_ ”

                Shit.

                Killian and Emma immediately stopped and looked over at the doorway to where Henry stood, a look of disgust on his face.

                “I – I’m gonna…I’m going upstairs. Please, just don’t do that while I’m here.”

                As Emma slid off the pirate, she could hear Killian whisper to her.

                “Tomorrow’s Regina’s night, isn’t it?” It wasn’t so much a question as a statement, because after living with everyone so long, he began to pick up on everyone’s schedule (for example, David worked Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays).

                (Although if anyone ever asked, Killian definitely did NOT know that.)

                “Mmhmm,” her reply was low and seductive as they exchanged a look.

                Tomorrow, they’d be going to the Jolly Roger for a while.


	4. Captain Cobra - Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “Can you write captain cobra where after Emma leaves Regina’s house Henry calls Killian and tells him he needs to talk to him and Killian comes over and Regina is all snarky saying if he doesn’t want to talk to me what makes you think he’ll talk to you? And then Henry comes down and tells her he called him and they talk about what Emma did to him in Camelot and Killian comforts him?”

                The door swings open and Killian could swear Regina’s face dropped from angry to _completely enraged_.

                “What are you doing here, Hook?”

                Killian shifted uncomfortably on the porch, the cold air turning his ragged breaths into visible puffs that rose to the skies above.

                “I came to see Henry,” he replied, tilting his head to look past her into the home.

                “Really? And what makes you think _he’d_ want to see _you_?” Her voice chilled him more than the outside breeze. “He’s been through enough.”

                “That’s why I came. I-“

                “He won’t speak to me,” Regina cut off. “Why would _you_ be any different?”

                “I didn’t-“

                “Goodbye, Hook.” Regina curled her fingers around the door and walked it forward until the unmistakable click of the latch could be heard. What was he supposed to do? Force his way into the home? Demand to see Henry when his reasons for coming wouldn’t be good enough for Her Majesty Regina?

                _Bloody woman thinks she still owns the town_ , Killian thought to himself as he crossed his arms and turned around, making his way down the steps that lead to the large white home. He’d just have to explain to the boy what had happened. Surely Henry would understand.

                “Wait!”

                While lost in thought, Killian hadn’t noticed the sound of the door opening again and Henry run out onto the porch.

                “Your mother didn’t think you’d want to see me,” Killian called out as he headed back up the path and up the stairs.

                “But I’m the one who asked you to come.” Henry’s voice was puzzled, his eyebrows pushed together.

                “Aye, I tried to explain that, but we both know how your mother is when it comes to you.” Killian’s eyes looked around and noticed Regina sitting at the table inside, giving him a glare that could easily mean ‘I am THIS CLOSE to murdering you and dumping your body in the ocean’.

                “Well, lad, I’d suggest we talk on the Jolly Roger, but Regina doesn’t seem like she’d be alright with that. Especially because of-“

                “The Dark One.”

                Henry’s interruption caught Killian off-guard, and his eyes shot back to the boy.

                “Henry, what is it?” he asked. Ever since Emma had taken on the darkness, Henry had refused to call her the Dark One.

                “It’s – complicated. Can we talk inside? It’s freezing out here.”

**

                “...and then she told her to break my heart.”

Killian’s heart was heavy with Henry’s burden. How was he supposed to make the boy feel better after Emma, Henry’s own mother, manipulated mere _children_ for her own purposes? How was he, a pirate who’d never had any experience as a parent (aside from his time with Baelfire) and who’d never had any parents to experience this kind of pain with?

                His hand found Henry’s shoulder on its own and gripped it firmly.

                “You know Emma would never do this to you. Not without reason.”

                “I thought she’d still care about me, even WITH the darkness.”

                Killian turned Henry to face him and waited until their eyes had connected.

                “She does, Henry. Your mother loves you, I promise. Nothing could take that away, not even…” The man sighed. “The curse of the Dark One does things to a person. I saw it happen with the croc- with your grandfather. We don’t know where Emma begins and the darkness ends.”

                “We need to save her.”

                “Aye, lad. And we will. We will.”


	5. CS Fluff - Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @imayexplodeifidontwrite: “Killian gets hurt, won’t go to hospital.”  
> \---  
> Also, it's not evident at all (I could have gone back and made it clear but I couldn't find a spot to fit it in), but Killian fell off a ladder while trying to hang Christmas lights. Just something to think about while reading ;)

                “Killian! Killian, talk to me!”

                “I fell off a ladder, not a cliff, Emma.”

                Blonde hair cascaded down into his face as she crouched above him, eyes searching for any sign of blood-slash-bruising-slash-bone. He decided it was better just to let her worry about him momentarily than try to get in the way of her examination. A finger went to his eyelid and pulled up as Emma checked to see if his pupils were still dilating. They were. No concussion.

                But that didn’t stop his personal nurse. She moved her hands around Killian’s neck and pressed against his skin as softly as she could.

                “Does this hurt at all?”

                Killian couldn’t help but smile at the question as she waited for a response.

                “This isn’t funny! Something really bad could have happened!”  She slapped him on the shoulder and his smile fell as he groaned, grabbing his forearm. “What hurts?” Emma held her hands up, keeping them away from him.

                “Nothing. I’m fine.”

                “No you’re not. Let me see.”

                “No-Swan…”

                It was too late. Emma had wrenched Killian’s fingers from the sore area and she lifted it, looking for any signs of damage to her pirate’s skin. He winced at her touch, but she kept going, gentler this time as she pushed his sleeve up his arm, revealing a swollen arm.

                “Broken.”

                “What?”

                “Your arm. It’s broken. We should get to Doctor Whale’s before his shift’s over. I don’t know who the night doctor is, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Doctor Seuss.”

                Killian grunted as he stood up, dusting snow off his outfit. He walked over to the front door of their house ( _their_ house) and opened it. With a quick “I’m fine, Swan”, he was inside.

**

                “You’re ‘fine’? You can’t just walk around with a broken arm!”

                “How can it be broken? I don’t even have a hand there. Don’t make me lose the rest of it.”

                “Ohhhh no, buddy. You are NOT playing _that_ card,” Emma scolded, taking her car keys from the hook on the wall. “Besides, that doesn't even make sense. And they’re not gonna take your arm, but you’ll probably get a cast for a few months.”

                “A FEW MONTHS? Swan, I’m the most fearsome pirate of the seven seas! I pillage and plunder and terrorize villages! I can’t wear a cast!”

                Emma smiled and walked over to him, pulling him down to her for a gentle kiss before lightly poking his arm, earning another groan.

                “I love you, but we’re going.”

                “Fine. But just remember it’s your fault when no one’s afraid of me anymore.”

                “I can live with that.”

                “Swan?”

                “Hmm?”

                “I love you too.”


	6. No Matter What (post-5x14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets Killian back to their home in the Underworld and Snow suggests he rests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @marryme-emmaswan

"Emma, why don’t you take Killian upstairs? He should get some rest,” Snow White said softly. She ignored the look her husband gave her as Emma nodded, wrapping an arm around Killian’s waist and leading him to the bedroom above the loft.

                She closed the door once they entered her (and maybe one day, Killian’s) room, immediately going to work undressing Killian. She peeled the torn, bloody jacket from his body and tossed it to the ground before setting to work unbuttoning his shirt.

                “Love, I’m flattered, but it would be best to wait until I didn’t feel – and look – like a hellhound’s chew toy.”

                Emma looked up into his one good eye, opening her mouth to deny what he was insinuating, but when their gazes met, she saw a twinkle and a hint of a smile. She went back to work, a smile on her lips and joy in her heart; something that hadn’t been there for a while.

                “You got me. I believed you for a second,” she said, keeping her voice low as if she was worried someone would hear them.

                “I wasn’t lying. I do look like one of Pongo’s stuffed creatures.”

                “You have more blood,” Emma said before she could catch herself. His shirt was now off and she couldn’t take her eyes off of the cuts and scratches that covered his chest.

                “Emma?” Killian said, urging her out of her thoughts.

                Her eyes lifted to the voice, and she laughed nervously. “But less hair.”

                “Emma.” His hand was at her chin and he took a step forward, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. “It looks worse than it is.”

                “Nuh-uh,” Emma shook her head, leading him towards the bed. “You can’t do that. You can’t trick me into thinking this isn’t that bad. It’s okay if you’re in pain. I’m here, okay?”

                She sat him down and looked into his eye until he nodded with a gulp. Kneeling in front of him, she lifted a leg and began unlacing his boots. He groaned when she pulled the first one off, and upon further inspection, she discovered a twisted ankle. After a trip to the bathroom for a bucket of water, gauze, some band-aids, and a rag, his foot was wrapped and she finished taking off his other shoe. Standing, she sighed.

                “I’m gonna have to clean you up.”

                “Swan-.”

                “No excuses. Any one of these could get infected and-.”

                “And what, Emma? I’m already dead.”

                Emma shot him a glare and his gaze dropped. She reached the rag into the bucket of water and wet it, wringing it out before lifting it to a gash across his chest.

                “This definitely isn’t going to feel good.”

\---

                Killian was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Emma figured he hadn’t slept since he arrived in the Underworld, and she wasn’t about to keep him awake any longer than he needed to be. It was comforting to watch the rise and fall of his chest, as though that meant somehow he was going to be okay. That ANY of them were going to be okay.

                Her fingers curled through Killian’s damp hair, earning soft moans from him. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, imagining for just a moment that they were back home, that this was just another day in their lives together. Her eyes were open again immediately, however, as the bedroom door opened.

                “How’s – oh.” Snow’s voice quickly dropped to a whisper as she looked at Killian. Her eyes drifted across the wounds that littered his body before making their way to Emma’s.

                “I see you cleaned him up.”

                Emma didn’t know why she was blushing; maybe because her mother walked in on her next to her shirtless, sleeping boyfriend, but she dropped her gaze and looked over at Killian.

                “Yeah. It was pretty bad,” She said softly as she unconsciously continued tousling his dark locks. “His ankle’s hurt so I found a wrap to put on it, but…”

                “I know. And I’ll leave you two alone, but Emma?”

                “Yeah?”

                “We’re going to get out of here.”

                “Are we?” Emma asked weakly.

                “I have hope, Emma. And you need to, too. For Henry, for Killian…” Snow gestured to the still-sleeping man. “They need you to believe and I know it’s hard right now, but we’ve never let anything stop us from getting what we want. Especially you. Just…remember that. Promise me.”

                “I promise, mom.”

                Snow nodded, as if satisfied with their conversation, and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

                “Emma?”

                His voice was barely above a whisper, but Emma heard him.

                “Hey, sleepyhead. Feeling any better?”

                “Nuh-uh,” Killian said.

                “What?” Emma said with confusion.

                “Do you remember what you told me earlier?” Killian said, taking Emma’s hand in his. The blonde shook her head, her eyes locked on his. “Well, it was something along the lines of ‘you can’t trick me into thinking you’re okay’. And Emma?”

                “Yeah?”

                “I heard your mother, and you don’t need to be brave for me. It’s okay if you’re scared, alright? I’m here.”

                “You were awake?” Emma wiped away a tear she hadn’t realized was there, sliding herself down until she was laying, her body turned towards Killian.

                “Mmhmm. And I don’t need you putting up walls again. I spent far too long pulling them down, aye?” It was his turn to wipe a tear from her cheek, once again cupping her chin and pulling her in for a kiss. “I’m by your side, no matter what, love. No matter what.”

\---

                Snow White found the two the next morning nestled into each other. Smiling, she backed out of the room and closed the door.


End file.
